Many new drugs are now available to be used by oncologists in treating patients with cancer. Often, tumors are more responsive to treatment when anti-cancer drugs are administered in combination to the patient than when the same drugs are administered individually and sequentially. One advantage of this approach is that the anti-cancer agents often act synergistically because the tumors cells are attacked simultaneously with agents having multiple modes of action. Thus, it is often possible to achieve more rapid reductions in tumor size by administering these drugs in combination. Another advantage of combination chemotherapy is that tumors are more likely to be eradicated completely and are less likely to develop resistance to the anti-cancer drugs being used to treat the patient.
One serious limitation of combination chemotherapy is that anti-cancer agents generally have severe side effects, even when administered individually. For example, the well known anti-cancer agent paclitaxel causes neutroperia, neuropathy, mucositis, anemia, thrombocytopenia, bradycardia, diarrhea and nausea. Unfortunately, the toxicity of anti-cancer agents is generally additive when the drugs are administered in combination. As result, certain types of anti-cancer drugs are generally not combined. The combined toxic side-effects of those anti-cancer drugs that are administered simultaneously can place severe limitations on the quantities that can be used in combination. Often, it is not possible to use enough of the combination therapy to achieve the desired synergistic effects. Therefore, there is an urgent need for agents which can enhance the desirable tumor attacking properties of anti-cancer agents without further increasing their undesirable side-effects.